<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the end of a long day by Fangirl_016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192130">At the end of a long day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_016/pseuds/Fangirl_016'>Fangirl_016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fight For My Way, Korean Drama, 쌈 마이웨이 | Fight For My Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Conflict Resolution, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Kind of AU, supporting each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_016/pseuds/Fangirl_016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fantastic four meet after Ae-ra gets to know about her mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Sul-hee &amp; Kim Joo-man, Choi Ae-ra / Ko Dongman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the end of a long day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/gifts">meiyamie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't go on blind dates, or see anyone else for two months," says Dongman.</p><p>"I will go clubbing," says a defiant Ae-ra as she walks on. Dongman follows, carrying her bag.</p><p>The way from the bus stop to Namil Villa feels longer today. Ae-ra stays quiet, processing how eventful this day has been.</p><p>She is startled by Dongman's hand touching her's. He holds her palm in his and presses it gently.</p><p>"You are ok?"</p><p>"No. I am not! And why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" she jerks her hand away.</p><p>"Because I can see that you are hurting," he says.</p><p>She swallows her tears and keeps walking. After a few meters, he asks, "Can't we be friends again, Ae-ra?"</p><p>She nods her head slightly and keeps walking. </p><p>"Let's meet in Namil Bar. Ok? I will get the other two," he suggests.</p><p>Not a bad idea, thinks Ae-ra. She needs a few drinks and talking to the others can't hurt either.</p><p>She nods her head in acquiescence.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">~~</span>
</p><p>They were in the bar again - the Fantastic Four, as they liked to call themselves.</p><p>Ae-ra is lost in her thoughts. Sul-hee comforts her by patting her on the shoulder. Dongman and Joo-man get soju and food and join them.</p><p>"The Fantastic Four! We are back! Hey Sul-hee! You got your milk-shake, right?" says Dongman as he pours the drinks.</p><p>Sul-hee nods her head and shows him her milk-shake.</p><p>"I so needed this now," Ae-ra gulps her drink in one go and adds, "It's been a very long day!"</p><p>"So, what happened today morning? How did you get to know that Ajumma is your mother?" asks Sul-hee.</p><p>"Just after you two left, I had a somewhat bitter conversation with Dongman. Naturally, I was not feeling very good," she stops to refill her glass.</p><p>"Ya. You thought that I had cooked lunch for you! You started nagging me about what I should eat and all! I just reacted out," says Dongman.</p><p>"Huh! As if you would ever cook for me! It's just that I have never seen Joo-man cook in his life and so" Ae-ra does not finish her words.</p><p>"By the way, the lunch was very tasty. I shared it with my colleagues. Thank you," says Sul-hee to a suddenly blushing Joo-man.</p><p>"I am glad you liked it," says Joo-man shyly.</p><p>Dongman snorts as he looks at him.</p><p>"So, what happened after....after I spoke bitterly?" he asks Ae-ra.</p><p>"My biggest pot was lying with Ajumma and I wanted it back. So, I took some fruits to Ajumma and then, I suddenly saw the squeaky "I love you, mom" toy that I had made as a child. It was there on her shelf. I was so shocked that before I could think anything, I picked it up and pressed it," she stops to sip her drink once more.</p><p>"I could not believe what I just heard. As the implication settled in me, Ajumma rushed to me and said that she could explain everything."</p><p>I don't remember what all I told her. I suddenly could not breathe. So, I just ran home and collapsed on the bed.</p><p>Namil came later and handed me an old flip-phone.</p><p>"Mother is crying a lot. You should come upstairs and talk to her," he said.</p><p>I lashed out at him too but he said that I should look through the photos first.</p><p>"When I looked through, I could not believe my eyes. She had so many pictures of mine," says Ae-ra with a catch in her voice.</p><p>"I went to meet Dad and showed him the phone. He told me everything. You see, my mother was passionate about acting in films. However, she was badmouthed and ostracised after she performed some adult scenes. Things turned so bad that she could not live there anymore."</p><p>"She had to leave us but she had never forgotten me. She has supported us all along. You know what? I had a mother all along. I just did not know her," says Ae-ra with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>There was silence as the three friends comforted Ae-ra.</p><p>"She went there, with Namil. Father welcomed them to the house, and they agreed to stay the night," Ae-ra says softly.</p><p>"You should have stayed there too, Ae-ra," Sul-hee says while stroking Ae-ra's hand.</p><p>"I wanted to but I remembered that I have a meeting tomorrow morning. So, I caught the last bus home. Now I can see that I did the right thing. You guys, it feels so good to be back together with you, " she smiles as she looks at them.</p><p>They knock their drinks together and rejoice.</p><p>"What's with you two, then? Are you back together?" Joo-man asks.</p><p>"No. We are not," says Ae-ra.</p><p>"I think it is best not to mix friendship and love," declares Sul-hee.</p><p>She looks around at the faces of her friends.</p><p>"Our friendship is so precious! We should not spoil it by dating each other," she adds.</p><p>Joo-man lets out a sigh. Dongman takes Ae-ra's hands tentatively in his.</p><p>"I want to date Ae-ra," says Dongman.</p><p>Ae-ra looks at him for a while and lowers her head in his shoulder.</p><p>"I am too tired today, Dongman," she says.</p><p>He has an urge to kiss her but controls himself. "Of course. Let's talk later," he says.</p><p>Soon, Sul-hee finishes her milk-shakes and starts drinking soju.</p><p>"She will fall asleep anytime now. You will have to carry her downstairs," Ae-ra whispers to Dongman.</p><p>"Don't worry," Dongman says, "Joo-man will carry her."</p><p>Ae-ra closes her eyes. Dongman's hands encircle her and gently draw her close.</p><p>Ae-ra feels lightheaded as the alcohol and his proximity both hit her at the same time. A small voice at the back of her mind keeps warning her that she should stay away from Dongman. But the rest of her mind and her body overwhelmingly veto it out.  </p><p>"You are so handsome," she says with a dreamy look on her face. Her hand softly strokes his face and ends up on his lips, "and sometimes when you look at me like that, I am afraid that my heart will stop beating."</p><p>Dongman lowers his lips on her's and starts kissing. She responds enthusiastically, pulls him up, and drags him downstairs.</p><p>"Ae-ra," Dongman asks alarmed, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Dongman," says Ae-ra as she enters the access code and opens the door to his apartment, "Don't fight with me ever again. I missed you so much."</p><p>She kisses him again as they stumble on to his bed. He excuses himself to use the bathroom.</p><p>"Do you think it is wise to sleep together? We are so drunk now," he says after he is back.</p><p>"Ae-ra? Why aren't you talking?" he asks with mounting panic. He curses himself for taking the bathroom break. She, as usual, has fallen asleep.</p><p>Growing up, there were several instances when Dongman hated seeing Ae-ra fall asleep without any hint or preamble. However, this tops it all. He looks at her shaking his head in frustration.</p><p>"Ya! You are really an animal! How can you sleep just like that?" he yells at her.</p><p>"I am awake, Dongman. Just give me five more minutes and I will wake up," mumbles Ae-ra as she starts snoring.</p><p>Dongman gives up and falls asleep.</p><p>~~</p><p>Ae-ra wakes up in the small hours of the morning with Dongman's hands holding her in a tight embrace. She removes his hands gently and goes to the bathroom. She is fully dressed, she notices. They had broken up, right? Why then was she in Dongman's bed? </p><p>Suddenly the memories rush in. Ajumma is her mother. She remembers drinking in Namil Bar. Wait! Did she drag Dongman downstairs and then, fall asleep? She gasps.</p><p>"He must have been so mad at me!"</p><p>But what should she do now? Should she go back to his bed or her apartment? They had broken up because he had not given up MMA Fighting. But is it right to stop someone from following their dream? Her mother was forced to sacrifice her family, their lives, just because she had dared to follow her dream! Is it right of her to insist that Dongman not follow his dream?</p><p>Dongman stirs in his sleep and mutters, "Ae-ra?"</p><p>Her mind made up, she slips into his embrace. He happily envelopes her, breathing into her hair.</p><p>"Dongman," she says as she runs her fingers in his hair, "Shouldn't I be going back home? We had broken up, remember?"</p><p>"What?" he asks sleepily.</p><p>"I should be going back home," she says. He wakes up at this.</p><p>"No. Stay with me, Ae-ra, please, darling!"</p><p>She melts at the usage of the endearment as tears stream down her face. He kisses away her tears and draws her close. They keep crying and comforting each other and after they have both calmed down, Dongman starts undressing her. Soon he covers her body with his.</p><p>She rolls a condom on him. They start rocking to the old familiar rhythm as they strive towards mutual satisfaction.</p><p>After they have climaxed, she says, "I will support you, Dongman. But, take better care of yourself in the octagon!"</p><p>"I will," he pats her head and smirks, "I want you to be proud of your handsome boyfriend."</p><p>~~ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>